How To Win
by SincerelyRainbow
Summary: Mello and Matt are fighting. The way Matt sees it, he can either keep taking it, or he can do something about it. His method of dealing with it has got to be the better of the two. Story Better Than Summary. Rated M for content. Yaoi/Lemon/Violence UPDATE
1. How To Win

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **It's 2 am, Obama just won the election, and what am I doing? Writing angry gay sex. Isn't life amusing? Basically I wrote this to see if I can write lemons at all. It's the first one I have ever written, so I hope you enjoy it. xD  
**WARNINGS: **Violence, cussing, and angry sex!  
**MADE FOR:** Myself (to see if I could) and Makostorm (for lack of updating Bloodtypes and because I said I would)!  
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Death Note. If I did, there would have been more of these two, obviously.  


* * *

  
The apartment was dimmer now, but this could have been because the one of the only two lamps in said room had been forcefully yanked from the wall and thrown. More precisely, it had been thrown by Mello _at _Matt. While, to an outsider, this would have appeared to be to erratic behavior, it was just another day to Matt. And this wasn't the first fifteen dollar lamp that had came careening towards his body, it was just the first that made contact. Now _that _pissed Matt off. Normally, he would have been fully content to ignore Mello, to let the blond let out all the pent-up rage he seemed to be so full of nowadays, but now he had taken it too far. The gamer stood up, wiping at the back of his neck with a gloved hand. The lamp had shattered, cutting him. That damn cheap lamp.

"What the fuck was that, Mello? Aren't you too old to be throwing temper-tantrums?" snapped the gamer, "Why don't you grow the fuck up?"

Mello glared up at him, his blue eyes shooting daggers through the other boy. But these glares did little to scare Matt. It was just another daily thing. It wasn't until he felt his body being slammed against the wall that anything really mattered. Mello's hands were clutching his neck far too tightly. Matt could feel his airway constricting and bruises from Mello's grip forming on his neck. The redhead brought his arm down. He clutched his hand into a fist and sent it flying into Mello's stomach. That was sufficient enough to get Mello to let go him. He coughed as the air returned to his lungs.

He didn't have long to catch his breath before a fist was connected with his face. He could feel instant pain in his jaw, and if he wasn't mistaken, his lower lip had been busted. Mello really needed to get over himself. Matt swiped his hand across his lip and spat a bit to the side. Splatters of blood sprayed from his mouth. He saw Mello charging towards him again, but this time he was prepared. Before the blond could get in another hit, Matt threw in his own. He punched Mello, landing his fist directly into the blond's jaw. If anything, he would feel that one in the morning.

The punch sent Mello flying backwards, but not before grabbing a hold of Matt's collar. The two landed in an angry mess on top of the coffee table. One of the legs to the table, unable to take another beating, finally gave out. The pair fell to the floor along with the mangled table. Matt seized the opportunity to grab Mello's wrists, pinning the boy beneath him. But he hadn't expected Mello the bring his leg up and connect the heel of his boot to the center of Matt's stomach. Just _how_ had he gotten his leg up in those pants? Matt was stunned.

With Matt off of him, Mello rose to his feet. His jaw was bruising over already, and underneath his eye was blackening as well.

"You want to know why I'm mad, Mail?"

Matt winced. Mello was using first names now. Mentally, the gamer ran over the possibilities of what could have made the blond so furious.

But still, that didn't stop Matt from making a sarcastic remark, "No, _Mihael, _I really don't. You're _always _mad. But that still doesn't change the fact you need to grow up."

The anger that had very slowly been dying in Mello's eyes flared back up. He grabbed for Matt once more, shaking him and throwing him onto the ground. Matt winced in pain as his back connected painfully with one of the main game consoles. But he didn't have time to sulk about his now probably broken Play Station 3 that had taken him weeks to get. Mello was on top of him pounding fists into his chest.

His arms slowed to a stop. Punching the living _shit _out of Matt didn't seem to be satisfying enough. Matt had grown so used to the fighting, it rarely phased him anymore. The anger and frustration still shown brightly in Mello's icy blue eyes. Matt pushed Mello off him and pinned him to the ground. In one swift movement, he leaned down and bit on Mello's bottom lip. This_ should _have made Mello angrier, this _should _have made him punch Matt square in the jaw. But Mello's brain and body weren't on the same frequency because the more Matt bit down, the more Mello's body began to respond. Matt noted this and crashed his lip against Mello's forcing his tongue inside the other boy's mouth. The slow growing erection in the blond's leather jeans made Matt smirk against the kiss, and he put one of his legs in between Mello's, pressing upwards slightly. Mello tried to move away from Matt's knee. The leather pants were already making him uncomfortable as it was.

Mello wriggled beneath Matt, trying to free his wrists. He managed successfully to get one wrist free and used it to slide up the back of Matt's shirt. Matt began to kiss lower, biting and licking at Mello's neck. He made his way further down, stopping at Mello's prominent collar bone. Once he was sure Mello wasn't going to hit him anymore, he let the other boy's wrist go and used his free hand to unzip Mello's vest. Mello leaned up enough to slide the vest off his shoulders. He tugged at the bottom of Matt's shirt, putting it upwards. Matt complied and pulled the shirt from his body. It landed next to Mello's in a heap of stripes and black fabric.

Matt leaned back down, nipping at Mello's almost too-thin hips. The whole time, his hands expertly undoing the strings and belt on the blond's pants. Mello's hands gripped the gamer's shoulders, his nails digging in. Matt sat up once more. He tugged at the waistband of the pants. Mello arched upwards, allowing Matt to pull them off. The redhead wasn't surprised that Mello didn't have anything underneath them. He usually didn't. Matt smirked at the stark erection that had grown from the attack. He leaned back down, pressing his lips against Mello's, pulling away only long enough to slide his own jeans off. He goes back his assault on Mello's mouth, while his hands find other things to occupy themselves with. One hand was idly near Mello's hair, but the other was skillfully pumping at Mello's member.

"M---Matt," groaned Mello against Matt's lips, "If you keep that up, I'm gonna c---cum."

Matt smirked at this. He left butterfly kisses down Mello's body, making his way towards where his hand had been working. He glanced up at Mello once again. Mello's eyes seemed to be pleading with him to continue. Matt bit back the urge to laugh. It amused him how sex made Mello seem so much less angry. He leaned down, his breath warm against Mello's cock. The whimper that Mello made at that moment was enough to push Matt over the edge. He licked the tip before sliding it fully into his mouth. Matt let out little hums as he moved up and down. The vibrations caused Mello's hands, which had threaded through matted locks of red hair, to push Matt further down. Matt picked up the pace and put one of his hands towards Mello's mouth. Mello sucked eagerly at the fingers, knowing full well what was to come. Once Matt's fingers were wet enough, he made Mello lift his legs. One finger went in, then two. The third finger, combined with Matt's sucking, was enough to send Mello over the edge. Matt felt Mello's member twitching in his mouth. He knew full well what was coming. Mello shot his load into Matt's waiting mouth. Matt managed to swallow most of it, only a small trail dripping from the corner of his mouth.

The gamer laid down on the floor next to Mello. Mello didn't seem angry anymore.

"You're amazing, Matt," Mello said, resting his head on Matt's chest.

His blond hair was matted, and it clung to his face. Matt brushed a few strands away, just happy that they weren't fighting anymore.

"So why were you so mad?" the gamer finally questioned.

By the time Matt asked this, Mello's hand was already sliding into the waistband of Matt's boxers. He smiled at the boy, "Doesn't matter anymore. Now, let me return the favor."  


* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES (cont.):** Sex: The best way to end an argument with Mello. Unless of course, you're not Matt. I almost named this "How To Feel Like a Pervert" because god, I felt pervy writing this. It seems kind of rushed, but whatever. I hope you guys liked it. I admit I need help in writing sex scenes. O_o Catmoongirl, Ohhai and the person that's writing Masochist (I forget your username. D:) were my semi-inspirations. I absolutely love how they have no limits on their writing. I hope to get past my limits soon.


	2. Bonus and Notice EDIT

PLEASE READ THIS PART: Most of this is "chapter" is just going to be me completely venting about an incident that CatMoonGirl notified me of. I had checked my email and saw a PM from her. You see, I had been expecting this marvelous reply to my PM to her. Imagine my surprise when I found out that I had been a victim of blatant stealing! I've been on Fanfiction since August of last year, and this had never been a problem before. But now, god, I don't know. You've all read this story, and from the reviews and faves, I'd say you like it. And then some user by the name of BondSlave had the nerve to take my story and stick it in hers, without my permission. But not only did she not do an almost direct copy, she had the nerve to take my story and in my opinion, kill it. It was like she read my story, copied certain parts of it and then put the rest of my story in her own words (which have ill grammar, but whatever). Not to mention she makes them twelve years old. Because, really, twelve year olds in 2001-2002 (that'd be about when the story SHOULD be set) were sex obsessed, lamp throwing, angry men. Totally, right? She added a few things that I didn't. For example, the appearing and mysteriously disappearing Near, and they just had sex, but of course, they're not gay. In the least. And the sex scene goes about three sentences further than mine. But otherwise, it's my story in a butchered mess. Complete with a lot of my own lines!

There's so much more about the story that I could say (like Mello is now named Michael?), but to save my time, I'm not going to. Here's a link to the chapter, if you want to check it out yourself. .net/s/4662456/6/Mello_is_the_one_and_only See for yourself.

Now I'll take this time to say that I, SincerelyRainbow, will not post on any other accounts. This is my only account and has been since I joined Fanfiction a year and three months ago. If you see any of my work elsewhere, notify me please. I do not give permission to anybody to post my work anywhere, on this site or elsewhere.

I also want to thank CatMoonGirl for giving me the heads up about this incident. And I want to thank all you guys that have read this story, and my other stories! You guys mean the world to me, really. All your reviews, favorites and alerts make it worthwhile.

EDIT AS OF 11-21-08 1:38 CENTRAL TIME: The chapter in question has been deleted. I decided that I would post her reason here. "

Dude, I didn't even write this chapter! My friend did! The FRIEND WHO THE  
STORY WAS ORIGINALY FOR! retard. I planned on deleting it because I wanted to  
write MY OWN version of Mello and Matts first time! She only posted cause she  
was tired of me not updateing so get a life God."-Bondslave  
Let's not even go into how angry her reply actually made me. There's so much I want to say about how lame that excuse is! I've also been told that other people have accused her of stealing as well in other stories.  
Coincidence? I think not.

And since using chapters for author's notes is against the rules (Oh snap, I read the rules, unlike some users), I'll try to write something in here. Don't expect much. You don't even have to read it.

* * *

The living room was still a mess, and it would probably stay that way for a few days. Neither Matt nor Mello would bother to clean it completely. Neither cared that much. The broken table would be thrown out along with the shattered lamp. The PS3 that had been so brutally damaged would be replaced if the cigarette and chocolate budget allowed for it.

But for now none of that really mattered. All that mattered was that Mello was sleeping peacefully on Matt's chest, the anger fully gone for now. And Matt's arms were wrapped around the boy, one on the small of the blond's back and the other tangled in strands of blond hair. They were still sticky from earlier. Matt's jaw was still sore, still bruising over, and he was sure he had bruises and scratch marks all over his back. But that didn't matter either.

Because, really, it wasn't the first, and it certainly wouldn't be the last physical fight and sex make up session the pair would have. It was how their relationship worked, as twisted and sadistic as it was. But as long as they always made up, it was okay. As long as Mello never really hated Matt, and Matt never really walked out like he always said he would, it would all work out in the end. And that was the only thing that really mattered.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES AGAIN: I just wanted to get the author note's in there without breaking the rules. So yeah, excuse the crappy three paragraph faux-chapter. It's still a chapter, so I didn't break the rules. XD


End file.
